


Dear Kitty #2

by seekingferret



Series: Rejected Kitty Alexander Letters [2]
Category: The Autograph Man- Zadie Smith
Genre: Epistolary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the rejected Kitty Alexander letters of Alex-Li Tandem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Kitty #2

_Dear Kitty,_

 _Her long skirt blows in the wind as she walks on a slow spring day. It ripples like a mandala and as she looks down to admire the waves, she doesn't notice the boy with the pierced ear looking at her from across the park._

 _Love,  
Alex-Li Tandem_


End file.
